


[PODFIC] The Best of Times

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post Reichenbach, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling to cope with life after Reichenbach, John is gravely injured during a vicious, apparently motiveless street attack. Convalescing, on Mycroft’s invitation, at the Holmes family seat, John encounters someone entirely unexpected and uncovers an intriguing seventeen year-old mystery. Things hot up as John finds himself battling to work out the solution before James Moriarty’s legacy catches up with him – and also rekindling a love affair that was never really given the chance to blossom. </p><p> </p><p>Mystery, murder and mayhem together with love, romance and the return of the absent Sherlock in an enigma that will keep you on your toes until the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polyphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphony/gifts), [Usagi_Atemu_Tom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best of Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635439) by [Polyphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphony/pseuds/Polyphony). 



> To Polyphony for letting me record this wonderful fic, and Usagi_Atemu_Tom for all the encouragement and support <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This podfic is recorded but not edited. I hope to get through at least a chapter a week, but it my be more than that. Any of you who may have followed me in the past know that I under-promise, and therefore usually get these done before I say I will. Cheers!

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/65c75naa2yoog3a/The_Best_of_Times_ch_1.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3


	2. Five Months Later

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uyq0377dpyjo9jy/The_Best_of_Times_ch_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3


	3. Two Days Later

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/crnaouvqgj7jff9/The_Best_of_Times_ch_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. Two Weeks Later

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jp1ykar9di220t3/The_Best_of_Times_ch_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3


	5. Into the Woods

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iaioouev970e6cc/The_Best_of_Times_ch_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3


	6. Sherrinford

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n0bt8ab6qh4h143/The_Best_of_Times_ch_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3


	7. Violet

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2yb7az05st8eavg/The_Best_of_Times_ch_7.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3


	8. Reaping the Whirlwind

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oti4tu65abc22j8/The_Best_of_Times_ch_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3


	9. Sherlock

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4s24bf5c1gfoa7u/The_Best_of_Times_ch_9.mp3p3) to download chapter 9 mp3


	10. Terry

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aikfi4eidbxc3qv/The_Best_of_Times_ch_10.mp3) to download chapter 10 mp3


	11. Alice

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oy4vvoijusf7ivm/The_Best_of_Times_ch_11.mp3) to download chapter 11 mp3


	12. The Game Is On

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iv8gp5bfmhvqhq8/The_Best_of_Times_ch_12.mp3) to download chapter 12 mp3


	13. Brothers

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uxqfoe056891a14/The_Best_of_Times_ch_13.mp3) to download chapter 13 mp3


	14. Mycroft

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sk93vnpbznpz2x8/The_Best_of_Times_ch_14.mp3) to download chapter 14 mp3


	15. The Colonel

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bc8y341dk6om3si/The_Best_of_Times_ch_15.mp3) to download chapter 15 mp3


	16. The River

click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/154e2ey532p3php/The_Best_of_Times_ch_16.mp3) to download chapter 16 mp3


	17. Aftermath

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/q0bylk31wbi5wgn/The_Best_of_Times_ch_17.mp3) to download chapter 17 mp3


	18. John

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5rohpzdbhxuxpwz/The_Best_of_Times_ch_18.mp3) to download chapter 18 mp3


	19. Epilogue

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nl3ir440c599438/The_Best_of_Times_ch_19.mp3) to download chapter 19 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rlmh2wbgps2rqew/The_Best_of_Times_Complete.mp3) to download complete work mp3


End file.
